Ouran High School Host Club
by milkchocolatehot64
Summary: These are my own stories. I took my character from Gakuen Alice Academy. Natsuma's a new student. Her & Natsume still fighting AAO. story is WAY better. Plz read!
1. Another New Host Member

Ouran High School Host Club #1: New Host Member

There in the hallways of Ouran High School walked the new freshman. He wore a white hat, a pair of glasses, a dark blue sweat shirt, a pair of black pants, and black tennis shoes. He was carrying three books, walking from study room to study room, trying to find a quiet place to study and possibly read. Unfortunately, every one was filled with noisy, loud rich kids chatting and having fun. He scowled in frustration. After wandering for a while, he finally landed in front of the Third Music Room. He sighed in contentment.

Kid: "Well, I guess this is the only place I can get some peace and quiet to study."

He grabbed the handle, turned it, and, as the door opened, roses flew out and he was greeted with non-other than the infamous Ouran Host Club.

Host Club: "Welcome."

He was shock to be greeted by seven men, or rather six men and one woman.

Host Club: "Welcome, to the Host Club."  
Kid: "H-h-h-Host Club?"

The twins starred at him.

Hikaru and Kaoru: "Ehh? A guy?"  
Kyouya: "Hikaru, Kaoru, Haruhi, aren't you two in the same class as our guest here?"  
Hikaru and Kaoru: "Yah but, this guy doesn't get along with others that well. He's usually just really quiet and distant. So honestly, we don't really know him that well."

Kyouya looked at them then smiled. In the darkness, somewhere, a row of six light bulbs appeared. The second one from the right lit up.

Kyouya: "That's quite rude you know. Welcome to Ouran Host Club, special student."  
Tamaki: "What? You mean to say he's the other exceptional special student, Natsuma Shinto?"

All the while they were talking about him, he was struggling to escape from the room, but as soon as they said his name, he stopped. He turned and looked at them.

Natsuma: "How do you… how do you know my name?"  
Kyouya: "Well, in case you didn't know, it's pretty difficult for commoners to get into this school. They say that it's pretty hard to be accepted as a special student unless you're a studious bookworm. So it is only common that everyone knows you."  
Natsuma: "Uh, thanks, I think."

He had a funny face that made Haruhi giggle. Natsuma fixed his eyes on her. As he walked up to her, everyone starred. Even Haruhi starred. He walked around her, as if he were studying her appearance. After some time, he stopped in front of her. Suddenly without warning, he pulled her shirt out far enough for him to look into her shirt. Everyone's face turned pale in astonishment.

Natsuma: "So you are a girl after all."

He let go of her shirt. She covered her chest and took big steps back. Fear and confusion was written all over her face. Hikaru and Kaoru grabbed Natsuma and ran across the room. Kaoru had a bat in his hands while Hikaru held Natsuma's arms around his head to keep him in place.

Kaoru: "Hay, who do you think you are…"  
Hikaru: "… pulling down Haruhi's shirt like that?"

Natsuma didn't say a word. He just stood there with a bewildered expression on his face. Everyone just watch. Kaoru prepped the bat, readying it to hit him in the gut. As it swung, almost in the blink of an eye, Natsuma kicked the bat out of his hands, grabbed Kaoru in a way that helped him get out of Hikaru's grasped, and somehow ended up behind them and grabbed onto their wrists behind their backs. Everyone was surprised at the turn of events. He wasn't hurting them, just holding them so they really couldn't move. After a while, he jumped back and did a back flip to avoid getting hit by Takashi. He looked at Natsuma from the corner of his eye. Natsuma still had the same bewildered expression as before. After a while of fighting, Takashi was a little tired, but Natsuma looked like he hadn't even moved from his spot. He just stood there, as if he hadn't even done anything wrong. Everyone also noticed that he never through a punch or anything. It confused them all. As Takashi charged at him one last time, Natsuma moved to the side and stuck his foot out which made him trip and fall on the ground. As Takashi rolled on his back to get right back up, Natsuma sat on his gut, legs straddling him. Everyone was still starring at them in astonishment. No one had ever defeated Takashi except for maybe Mitsukuni. Natsuma leaned into him, starring at his eyes, as if trying to read into him or, as far as they thought, kiss him. After a while, he pulled away and smiled.

Natsuma: "Hay. You already know me, but I'm Natsuma."

He got up off of him, pulled him up, and shook his hand.

Natsuma: "Nice to meet you."

He had a huge smile plastered on his face just like Honey usually did, only a little smaller.

Tamaki: "Well, it seems that we have another hero in our midst…"

Hunny ran right up to him and grabbed him arm, swinging around while holding onto him.

Hunny: "Nata-chan, Nata- chan, are you really hero?"

He looked at Honey with confusion.

Natsuma: "Well, I'm not really a hero."  
Tamaki: "…but I never would've guessed that the famous bookworm would be gay."

Those words caught his attention.

Natsuma: "G-gay?"  
Tamaki: "So, which type do you fancy? The wild type…"

He was referring to Mori or rather Takashi Morinozuka.

Tamaki: "… the loli-shota type…"

He referred to Hunny/ Mitsukuni Haninozuka.

Tamaki: "… the little devil type…"

He was stating to the Hitachiin twins as they smiled their devilish smiles.

Tamaki: "… the Natural Rookie…"

He spoke of Haruhi Fujioka.

Tamaki: "… the cool type…"

He spoke of Kyouya Ootori. Natsuma had a freaked out look on his face.

Natsuma: "W-wait! I was just looking for a quiet place to read."

Tamaki Suou's hand ran up Natsuma's chin which sent a shiver all over his body. His face was also dangerously close to Natsuma's.

Tamaki: "… or, do you wanna try me?"

Natsuma backed away from him. Unfortunately, he walked back so far that he accidentally backed right into a vase. He quickly turned around and tried to grab it, but sadly, his hand missed by a slight inch and the vase went crashing to the ground. His face was filled with horror as if he had just seen a ghost.

Kaoru: "Aw man. Rene's flower vase was our prize piece for our school auction this year."  
Hikaru: "That's not good. Now where are we going to get the eight million yen from?"  
Natsuma: "EIGHT MILLION YEN!?"

He turned to look at them.

Natsuma: "Umm, about paying for this…"  
Hikaru and Kaoru: "Are you even able to, someone who can't even buy our official uniform? Hay, what with the stupid outfit anyway?"

As they spoke, Kyouya bent down to the mess, picked up one broke fragment, and got back up.

Kyouya: "Well, this is quiet a mess you've made for yourself. Tamaki, what shall we do with him?"

Tamaki sat back in his chair and put his hand on his face.

Tamaki: "Well, I suppose we'll have to do the same with him as we did with Haruhi when she first came here."

He pointed a finger at Natsuma which made him freeze.

Tamaki: "Natsuma Shiniten, until your debt of eight thousand yen is paid off, you shall work it off as the Host Clubs' Host Dog."

A bunch of dog signs appeared behind Natsuma as his face and body paled. Everyone gathered around him as they watched to see if he was still alive. After some time, Honey began to poke him in the stomach, making him tip over and fall flat on his back.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**(THE HOST CLUB IS NOW OPEN)** xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

All the hosts and young ladies were sitting around, chatting and drinking tea and coffee'.

Girl #1: "What type of music to you fancy, Tamaki-kun?"  
Tamaki: "Of course, it is the song we share in our memories."  
Girl #1: "I baked you some cakes today. Could you try it?"

He grabbed her chin and brought it closer to his face.

Tamaki: "If you let me eat them."  
Girl #1: "Oh, Tamaki-kun."

A sign appeared under their faces that read: **High School Junior – Tamaki Suou (Host Club King)**

Ayanokoji: "Tamaki-sama, I have heard about it…"  
Tamaki: "Huh?"  
Ayanokoji: "That you've taken in another little stray cat."  
Tamaki: "Ah. I wouldn't really call him a stray cat, but rather a…"

He turned around and spotted Natsuma walking their way.

Tamaki: "Well, well, well, speak of the little devil. Well done with your errand little piggy. Did you buy the correct things?"

A sign appeared under Natsuma's head that read:** High School Freshman – Natsuma Shinto (Host Club Dog).** He continued walking until he was right behind Tamaki.

Natsuma: 'If he calls me little piggy one more time, I'm gonna turn him into a little piggy. And I don't joke when it come to that stuff.'  
Tamaki: "Ooo, what flavor might this be? We've never tried this one before."  
Natsuma: "Oh, sorry. I just got the brand you told me to buy. I didn't think about the flavor. It's the flavor I usually drink; Vanilla Caramel. Would you like for me to go buy a different one?"  
Tamaki: "Oh no, no, no. This sounds just divine. We shall try this flavor."

Everyone around them began to clap. The girl that sat next to Tamaki placed her cup of tea down.

Ayanokoji: "Tamaki-sama is dallying way too much again. There's no way that such a personal favorite coffee' bought by a lowly commoner would be to his liking."  
Natsuma: "Huh?"

The girl looked up at him and gave him a smile.

Ayanokoji: "Oh, excuse me. I was talking to myself."

Natsuma heard every word she'd said, and understood perfectly what she was insinuating, but decided to brush it off, not wanting to ruin his new life as a Host Club Dog just yet.

Tamaki: "Natsuma!"

Suddenly, his happy face went to one of pure anguish and distain.

Natsuma: "Yeah, yeah, I'm comin'."

After he made enough coffee for everyone, they all took a cup.

Tamaki: "Ladies please, enjoy."

They were hesitant, but soon drank down the delicious coffee'. All the girls screamed with joy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**(WITH THE TWINS)** xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hikaru: "Hahaha, and then he woke up shocked from a nightmare."  
Kaoru: "Hikaru, speaking of that… in front of others… is so mean."

Fake tears popped out from his eyes.

Hikaru: "Kaoru…"

The girls around them huddled together, waiting in anticipation for their brotherly love scene.

Hikaru: "I'm sorry Kaoru. You just looked so cute at that moment, I just…"  
Kaoru: "Hikaru…"

A sign appeared under their heads that read: **High School Freshman – Hikaru/ Kaoru Hitachiin.**

Girls: "EEEEHHHH!!"

Another sign appeared under them as the girls screamed over their brotherly love scene that read: **We Are the Hitachiin Twin Brothers.**

Girls: "It's the beautiful brotherly love!"  
Natsuma: "I don't get why you girls are going crazy over this type of thing."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**(WITH HONEY AND MORI-SEMPIA)** xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They had just walked through the doors. Mori-sempia carried Honey-sempia on his back while Hunny-sempia rubbed his eyes to wake up a little more.

Hunny: "Sorry I'm late."  
Girl#1: "Honey-kun, Mori-kun!"  
Girl#2: "We've been waiting for so long."

They watched at Mori-sempia gently placed Hunny-sempia down by his armpits.

Hunny: "Sorry. I fell asleep while waiting for Takashi at the kendo club."

A sign appeared under Mori-sempia's head that read:** High School Senior – Takashi Morinozuka (a.k.a. Mori).**

Hunny: "Hmm, I'm still kinda sleepy though."

Another sign appeared under Hunny-sempia's head as all the girls scream at how cute he was. It read: **High School Senior – Mitsukuni Haninozuka (a.k.a. Hunny).**

Girls: "He's so cute!"

Natsuma stared at the scene a little distance away.

Natsuma: "Is he really a senior?"  
Kyouya: "Don't just look at his appearance. Honey-sempia is a very brilliant student."

Natsuma turned to his right and saw Kyouya standing right next to him.

Kyouya: "And Mori-sempia's selling point is his taciturnity."  
Natsuma: "Ahh."

From out of nowhere, someone called his name and tackled his right arm, making him spin around a few times.

Hunny: "Na-ta-chan! Do you wanna eat some cake with us?"  
Natsuma: "No thanks. I don't really feel like eating sweats right about now."  
Hunny: "Then… I'll lend you my bunny!"  
Natsuma: "It's okay. You keep him."

Hunny-sempia pulled his bunny from behind his back.

Hunny: "You don't like my bunny?"

Natsuma looked at the bunny and vise-versa. After sometime, a blush seemed to appear on the bunny's face.

Natsuma: "Aww, he's so adorable."

Hunny-sempia looked at him with wide eyes. In the darkness, the row of six light bulbs appeared again. This time, the second one from the left lit up as well. Back in reality, Hunny-sempia gave his bunny to Natsuma and ran back to his customers.

Hunny: "Take good care of her, okay?"

He turned around and ran back to his customers.

Kyouya: "Our club utilizes everyone's unique trait as our policy is to satisfy our customer's needs. By the way, Tamaki is our number one host – the king. 70 of our customers designate him as their host."  
Natsuma: "So, the world is coming to an end huh?"

Another sign appeared under Kyouya's head that read:** High School Junior – Kyouya Ootori (Vise President).**

Kyouya: "By the way, about your debt being eight million yen, it'll take you 'til graduation to fulfill the debt, so get use to being the Host Clubs dog. Oh, apologies. You'll be in charge of trivial chores. You are also free to run away, but you wouldn't get far. My family has around a hundred talented private police. So, in other words, you're like a trapped rat. Do you happen to have a passport?"

As fear spread across Natsuma's face, another sign appeared under both of them that read:** i.e. We'll Make You Disappear from Japan.**

Natsuma: "Huh!?"  
Tamaki: "That's right. Work like a dog, Dasaoka."

He bent behind Natsuma and blew in his ear, making him jump away in sock, breathing heavily.

Natsuma: "Please don't do that!"  
Tamaki: "You won't be popular with the ladies if you're so pathetic and polite."  
Natsuma: "I'm not really interested in that sorta stuff."  
Tamaki: "What are you saying? This is a very important issue! A good man making woman happy is everything!"

He extended if right hand that carried a rose and flashed a sparkling smile his way.

Natsuma: "Does it really matter?"

That smile suddenly faded and changed into an astonished face.

Natsuma: "Men, woman, or looks shouldn't determine who a person is. It's really what's inside that counts the most. It's clueless as to why this club exists in the first place."  
Tamaki: "It's such a cruel thing."  
Natsuma: "What?"  
Tamaki: "God sometimes creates perfect beings with perfect insides and outsides."  
Natsuma: "Huh?"  
Tamaki: "I can understand the feeling of consoling yourself like that. You wouldn't be able to live without doing that. But think about this carefully."

And so on and on he went with the same speech he gave Haruhi when she first came to the host club and said the same words.

Natsuma: 'Ookay. What would you call someone like him? Let's see. Maybe… obsessed? No. how about… troublesome? No, that's not it either. Crazy? Mmm, maybe.'  
Tamaki: "Finally, at the best moment, a look for the lower angel is very affective."  
Natsuma: "Ah hah. I got it!"  
Tamaki: "What? Did your heart pump a little faster?"  
Natsuma: "Obnoxious!"

Suddenly, Tamaki's happy world turned black as he retreated to his dark little corner in the room.

Natsuma: "Uh, Tamaki-sempia? Are you alright?"

The twins appeared from either side of him laughing like crazy.

Hikaru and Kaoru: "Wow! You really are a hero after all."  
Natsuma: 'What a troublesome person.' "I'm sorry sempia. To be honest, I was a bit… touched? I guess."

Tamaki slowly got up and flashed his dazzling smile once again and the roses appeared behind him again.

Tamaki: "I see, I see! Then allow me to teach you more techniques!"  
Natsuma: 'Hmm. He recovered fast.'  
Haruhi: "Don't worry about him. I did the same thing when I first came here."

The last sign appeared under Haruhi's head that read: **High School Freshman – Haruhi Fujioka.**

Hikaru: "My Lord…"  
Tamaki: "Call me King!"  
Hikaru: "Even if you taught him the basics of being a host…"  
Kaoru: "In his case, he doesn't even pass the most basic visual criteria, right? Well, for him, even if you take off his glasses, his eyes will appear even sma…"

His sentence faltered once he opened his eyes to look at Natsuma's eyes. His eyes widened as he finally saw the real color of them.

Natsuma: "Hay wait! Give those back. I wear those so no one will see my real eye color. I don't need them, but people get scared when they see my eyes."

By now, the rest of the host club members were gathered around to look at his eyes. The twins, who were right in front of Natsuma, were pushed aside by Tamaki as he looked at Natsuma's eyes as well. He snapped his fingers, making the twins stand up straight together and saluting Tamaki.

Tamaki: "Hikaru! Kaoru!"  
Hikaru and Kaoru: "Yes sir!"  
Tamaki: "Take Natsuma and find him an empty dressing room!"  
Hikaru and Kaoru: "Yes sir!"

They grabbed his arms and dragged him away.

Natsuma: "AAHHH!!"  
Tamaki: "Mori-sempia, you run and get Natsuma a uniform!"

He turned and ran out of the room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**(IN THE CHANGING ROOM)** xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They had tossed Natsuma into an empty dressing room and had his uniform in their hands.

Hikaru and Kaoru: "Okay. Put this on!"  
Natsuma: "What!? What!?"  
Hikaru and Kaoru: "No questions!"

They leaped in the air after him.

Natsuma: "No!"

After some time, Natsuma through them out of the dressing room.

Natsuma: "Alright already! I'll wear it! Both of you, just get out!"

They both hopped on their legs to balance themselves again. In the darkness somewhere, the six light bulbs reappeared again. This time, the middle two flickered on as well. In reality, the host club members were waiting outside the dressing room for Natsuma.

Natsuma: "Um, sempia."  
Tamaki: "Oh. You're already done?"

Natsuma opened the dressing room certain and appeared before their eyes. He wore the schools uniform, neatly pressed, and shined his shoes so that they looked brand new. His eyes were the color silver-brown, but the part that touched the pupil was crimson. It was kind of weird, jet also amazingly beautiful.

Natsuma: "Is it really okay for me to take this uniform?"

Tamaki held his face as he happily cried.

Tamaki: "You look so cute! You're just like a girl!"  
Hunny: "Nata-chan, you look so cute!"

A sign appeared under Natsuma that read: **Uniform set – 300,000 yen.**

Hikaru: "If you were so good looking…"  
Kaoru: "Why didn't you say so earlier?"  
Natsuma: "I didn't think it really mattered." 'Besides, I thought my eyes would scare everyone.'  
Tamaki: "Congratulations! You've graduated from trivial chores! Starting today, you are an official member of the Host Club! I'll personally train you into a first class host. If you gather a hundred customers that designate you, your eight million debt will be gone."  
Natsuma: "A host?"

Kyouya a gusted his glasses a little.

Kyouya: "He might get customers like this, but I'm not too sure about the hat."  
Natsuma: "Sorry to disappoint you, but I'm not taking off my father's hat."

They all looked at him in interest.

Kyouya: "Oh, and why not? Wouldn't he want it back from you?"

He looked at them and laughed a little.

Hikaru and Kaoru: "What's so funny?"  
Natsuma: "I'm sorry. It's just that you guys asked the same question as my friends at my other school did, so I'll give you the same answer. I doubt he'd want anything from me. He's dead."

The host members gasped, all except for Takashi and Kyouya. Their eyes just widened and their mouths opened slightly instead. Everything was dead silent for a long time. Natsuma just gave them a bewildered expression.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**(NATSUMA IS WORKING AS WELL)** xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Girl#1: "Natsuma-kun, what exactly are your hobbies?"  
Girl#3: "Do you take care of your skin in a special way?"  
Girl#2: "Your eyes are really unusual."

Natsuma couldn't help but give a crooked smile.

Natsuma: 'At least they're not afraid of my eyes, but… I have no clue WHAT I'M DOING OR WHAT THE HECK TO DO!!'  
Girls: "Why did you join the Host Club, Natsuma-kun?"

Then it donged on him.

Natsuma: 'That's right. The reason I joined was so I could get a hundred designations so I can repay my debt.'

Tamaki was peeping from over a nearby couch.

Girl#3: "So Natsuma-kun, please tell us about your family."  
Natsuma: "Are you sure you'd like to know?"  
Girl#1: "Oh yes, yes!"  
Girl#2: "Please tell us!"  
Natsuma: "Well, to be honest, I had a mother, father, older brother and sister, and I have a younger brother."  
Girl#1: "Did you say 'had' a moment ago?"  
Natsuma: "Yes I did. I was sort of hoping you wouldn't catch that."  
Girl#3: "What happened?"  
Natsuma: "You see, when I was around seven, in fact on my seventh birthday, my whole town was set aflame. My mother, father, sister and older brother were all killed in the fire."

The girls gasped and had both sad and scared faces on. Tamaki raised his head a little from the couch and looked at Natsuma with sadness for her family problem, and astonishment that he was talking as if it didn't really matter. Yet he could see in his eyes that it bothered him so much than anyone could ever hope to imagine. All of the host members were listening by now, mostly Mori-sempia and Hunny-sempia. He seemed very familiar to them and they wanted to know why.

Girl#3: "Oh, Natsuma-kun."  
Girl#2: "But, what about your younger brother?"  
Natsuma: "Oh, he's alright. I was able to save him before he died from too much smoke in his lungs. Right now he's in school, an academy in fact, that's taking care of him and teaching him everything he needs to know. I still see him from time to time."  
Girl#3: "Oh, so, what do you do about house chores?"  
Natsuma: "Oh, my cousin and I split the chores. We do the cleaning together, but I do most of the cooking. My mom was an amazing cook. Even though it was years ago, I still remember it. Somehow, when our house was burned, the cooking recipes survived. I took them and kept them. I always practiced my cooking, hoping to get it right so that my friends would enjoy my food. Whenever I cook, it feels like my mom is within me. I guess it's because I was always the one helping her cook when I was younger. She said I had the makings of a great chief."

Natsuma looked up as if staring at the sky.

Natsuma: "Those were some of the best days of my life."

The girls just looked at him in fascination as he told his life story. Then, Natsuma began to laugh a little.

Natsuma: "I'm sorry ladies for boring you with my life story."  
Girl#1: "No, no, Natsuma-kun!"  
Girl#3: "You weren't boring us at all. We quite enjoyed it very much."  
Natsuma: "Really? That's a first."  
Girl#3: "Umm…"  
Girl#2: "… could we…"  
Girl#1: "… designate you tomorrow as well?"  
Natsuma: "Of course you may if you'd like. You guys are really sweet and are helping me more than you know."  
Kyouya: "He's being accepted, another natural apparently."  
Hikaru and Kaoru: "He doesn't even need those techniques."  
Ayanokoji: "Tamaki-sama…"

He turned around back to his customer.

Tamaki: "Ahh, I'm so sorry. I was just concerned about our kid over there."  
Ayanokoji: "You seem to have an eye on that person a lot."  
Tamaki: "I'm raising him as if he were my own."

He snapped his fingers, getting Natsuma and her designator's attention.

Tamaki: "Natsuma, please, come here for a second."

Natsuma stood up and bowed to him customers.

Natsuma: "Excuse me ladies."

He pushed his chair in and walked over to Tamaki and Ayanokoji.

Natsuma: "Yes?"  
Tamaki: "Natsuma, give your salutations to my customer, Princess Ayanokoji."  
Natsuma: 'Huh, that person from before.' "Pleased to meet you."

She gave the girl a warm smile. Suddenly, Tamaki's face turned into a scary one. He grabbed Natsuma and began twirling him around like crazy, smiling.

Tamaki: "That's so cute, Natsuma! That shy looking face is so good! Good! Very good!"  
Ayanokoji: "T-Tamaki-sama?"

Finally, after being swung around about a million times, Natsuma tried to escape towards Mori-sempia and Honey-sempia.

Tamaki: "How cute!"  
Natsuma: "Mori-sempia!"  
Natsuma: "Please help me!"  
Tamaki: "I'm not letting you go!"

Mori-sempia's face also turned into a scary one as he heard Natsuma's cry for help. In the blink of an eye, Mori-sempia was up out of his chair and held Natsuma in his hands by the armpits. Rose petals seemed to come from out of nowhere. His eyes opened a little more and his mouth opened at well as he realized something. In the darkness, the row of six light bulbs appeared again. The very first one on the left lit, leaving only one light dark. Back in reality, everything went silent as Mori-sempia and Natsuma stared at each other.

Tamaki: "Mori-sempia, you didn't have to go that far. Come on, come back to papa's arms."  
Natsuma: "I don't need another father you know!"

From behind Tamaki, Ayanokoji was staring at Natsuma with anger and jealousy in he eyes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**(SOMEWHERE)** xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

SPLASH! That was the only sound you could hear.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**(WITH NATSUMA)** xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He was inside a room by a window.

Natsuma: "Hay, my bag's gone. I wonder where it is."

He turned around and looked outside the window. There, he spotted it in the fountain.

Natsuma: "Oh man. I thought that there would be no bullies at this academy. This is too much."

He left the room and began running through the hallway, but stopped when he passed Ayanokoji.

Ayanokoji: "Oh, you. You look very tidy now, thanks to Tamaki-sama, don't you?"  
Natsuma: "Uh, thank you very much." 'I think.'  
Ayanokoji: "Maybe you should try to fix your ill-bread nature as well."

With that, she began to walk away. After some time, Natsuma began running again to the fountain to get his things.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**(AT THE FOUNTAIN)** xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Natsuma: "Great. I'm pretty sure she's the one who did this, but I just don't get why she did it. Oh well. Regardless of why she did it, I need to find my wallet or else I won't be able to go to the store after school and get the things I need for dinner tonight."

Tamaki stood at the edge of the fountain, looking at Natsuma.

Tamaki: "Yo, commoner!"

Natsuma flinched as he realized who it was.

Natsuma: 'Why must everyone call me names?'  
Tamaki: "You've got a lot of guts to skip out on club activities, don't you?"

He then realized that he was standing next to Natsuma's stuff.

Tamaki: "Why are you washing your bag and things?"  
Natsuma: "I accidentally tripped and dropped it in the fountain. I can't seem to find my money for dinner tonight."

Tamaki looked at him with a blank expression. As Natsuma looked, he heard someone get in the water. He turned at saw Tamaki looking as well.

Natsuma: "Tamaki-sempia, you don't have to help. You'll get wet."  
Tamaki: "It's alright. As they say, "handsome men can't be hurt by water."

Natsuma looked at him, smiled, then continued to look for his wallet, neither of them noticing the shadow in the window.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**(WITH EVERYONE)** xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ayanokoji: "My, that was unfortunate. A bag fell into the pond by itself?"  
Natsuma: 'Why did she designate me? After what she did to my stuff?'  
Ayanokoji: "But in order to pick up that dirty little bag of yours, you bothered Tamaki-sama's precious hands for that. You really don't know your place, do you? You lowly commoner."

Natsuma's left eye began to twitch as he tried to keep the smile on his face.

Natsuma: 'If she calls me a commoner one more stinkin' time, I'm gonna turn her into a comb and sit on her.'  
Ayanokoji: "Tamaki-sama is concerned with you because of your family issues are so unusual."  
Natsuma: 'If she says one more thing about my family, I'm gonna burn that pretty little hair right of her head.'  
Ayanokoji: "Do not mistake his kindness for him actually adoring you."

Finally, it donged on him. Natsuma began to laugh a little with realization which sort of made Ayanokoji upset.

Ayanokoji: "What are you laughing at?"  
Natsuma: "I'm sorry. It's just, I've had this theory in my mind ever since we first introduced properly and now you've proven my theory to be correct."  
Ayanokoji: "And what exactly is your theory?"

Natsuma finally stopped laughing, but still smiled.

Natsuma: "My theory is that… you're jealous."

There was an awkward silence between them. Suddenly without warning, Ayanokoji grabbed one of Natsuma's arms and threw him over her shoulder. Natsuma sort of saw this coming and quickly did a flip and landed on her feet. Ayanokoji came after him with a series of punches, kicks, and jabs. Natsuma just dodged every one of them while telling her to stop constantly. After some time, he tripped on the tile and began to fall. Ayanokoji aimed a punch for his head. Before he hit the ground, he felt a hand on his back. He looked and saw Mori-sempia holding him up. Ayanokoji was close to punching him. Natsuma quickly did a side flip and landed with each of his hands on Mori-sempia's shoulders, hand standing on his shoulders. Mori-sempia was shocked that he could do that. As Ayanokoji's fist hit nothing but air, she fell to the ground. Natsuma landed gracefully behind Mori-sempia's back, shocking him even more.

Natsuma: "Ayanokoji-san, are you alright? I'm sorry if you're hurt."

When he moved in front of her, she grabbed his ankle, tripping him, and crawled on top of him. She tried to punch him in the face, but he caught both her fists, flipped them over so he was on top, and put his arms on either side of her waist, both towering over her and boxing her arms and herself in him.

Natsuma: "Stop this right now!!"

The whole room went deadly silent as Ayanokoji just stared at him, fear in her eyes. She was scared at the sternness in Natsuma's voice. Suddenly, two jugs of water were poured on the two of them. They looked up and saw both Hikaru and Kaoru with empty water jugs. Natsuma suddenly felt two strong arms pick him up and cradle him in their arms. He looked up and saw Mori-sempia looking at him. Natsuma smiled at him and vise-versa.

Ayanokoji: "Tamaki-sama, Natsuma-kun, he… he attacked me… and yelled at me… he's…"

Tamaki began to wipe her soaked bangs out of her face.

Tamaki: "How very graceful. You took Natsuma's things and threw them in the fountain didn't you?"  
Ayanokoji: "What are you talking about? Do you have any proof?"  
Tamaki: "Yes, actually. I heard the whole conversation you just had with Natsuma. It was the same stunt you pulled with Haruhi only months ago. I also saw everything. You acted very ruthful towards him. He, being the gentle men he is, kept himself from fighting back. Yet, I can understand why he yelled at you in the end."

Tamaki looked at Natsuma who was still in Mori-sempia's arms and smiled at him. Natsuma smiled back. Tamaki looked back at Ayanokoji with slight anger in his eyes.

Tamaki: "We gave you the chance to make up for what you've done, letting you back in the club and forgiving you, but it seems it was a mistake. You are not fit to be our customer any more."

She looked at him with sadness.

Ayanokoji: "Tamaki-sama, you FOOL!!"

She ran away from him and out of the room. Tamaki turned to Natsuma, put his hand on his mouth, and leaned to one side.

Tamaki: "Oh my. This is quiet a mess you've made. Oh well. It can't be helped. As for your punishment…"  
Natsuma: 'PUNISHMENT!? Are you kidding me!! She attacks me and I get punished!?'  
Tamaki: "Instead of collecting one hundred designations, you must collect… ten thousand!"

A shocked expression appeared on his face.

Natsuma: 'TEN THOUSAND!? HAS HE LOST HIS MIND!? There aren't even that many people in this school, no matter how big this school is!!' "Alright."

A bag was placed on his lap. He looked up to see Kyouya.

Kyouya: "It's another uniform. We can't have you in that wet uniform all day."  
Natsuma: "Thanks."

He smiled at him, making Kyouya slightly blush. He turned his head so that no one could see it.

Natsuma: "Um, Mori-sempia, could you please put me down so I can walk to the dressing room?"  
Takashi: "I'll take you."

He looked a little surprised. Mori-sempia began to walk with Honey-sempia right next to him. Natsuma couldn't help but smile.

Natsuma: "Thank you."

Mori-sempia couldn't help, but smile as well.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**(IN THE CHANGING ROOM)** xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

One of the curtains to a dressing room was opened when Tamaki walked partly through the door.

Tamaki: "Natsuma, here's a towel for you to d…"

When he looked into the dressing room, his eyes widened a little in shock. Natsuma turned her head towards Tamaki. That's right, HER head! Natsuma had on a white wife beater with her black school pants and black shoes on. Her hat was off of her head because she had to pull a shirt over her head to take it off. Her hair was so long that it swept the floor like a broom, but the one thing that he couldn't seem to take his eyes away from was her chest. Not because he was a pervert, but because he wondered how someone with a C cup bra could hide that from everyone.

Natsuma: "Huh, Tamaki-sempia."

Tamaki's hand fell to his side and the curtain to the dressing room closed. In the darkness somewhere, the row of six light bulbs appeared and the last bulb lit up, making a complete row of lit lights. The lights disappeared into the darkness and a woman sign appeared.

Tamaki: "Natsuma?"  
Natsuma: "Yes?"  
Tamaki: "You're a girl?"  
Natsuma: "Well, biologically, ya I am."

The sign disappeared and the hosts were all around the changing room. Natsuma opened the curtains, still wearing the wife beater and pants, and looked at everyone.

Natsuma: "Sorry I didn't tell you guys from the start. I didn't think much of it. Probably because I always wear guy clothes so I got use to it and didn't think anything of it. I guess that was pretty stupid of me."

She scratched the back of her head and gave a nervous laugh.

Hunny: "Nata-chan!"

And she was attacked in the stomach by a little blond ball of cuteness.

Hunny: "I missed you so much Nata-chan."

He rubbed his face him her stomach as tears of happiness flowed from him eyes.

Natsuma: "I missed you too Hun Hun."  
Everyone: "HUN HUN!?"

Everyone was officially confused by now. Takashi walked up to Mitsukuni and Natsuma and stood next to them. They both looked up at him. Honey let go of Natsuma and tugged at Takashi's sleeve.

Hunny: "Ne, Takashi, didn't you miss her too?"

There was a sort of long silence as Takashi and Natsuma looked at one another. His eyes showed no emotion as usual, but hers were swirling with the hope that he'd say yes. He bent down and gave her a hug which shocked everyone.

Takashi: "Yes. I missed you."

Natsuma's eyes widened for a moment before they turned back to normal and she hugged him back and smiled.

Natsuma: "I missed you too MoMo."

Everyone was still staring at them in shock. Finally, they all exploded.

Everyone: "WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON!?"  
Hunny: "Oh, that's right. You guys don't know. This is Natsuma, our little cousin."

Everyone's faces went blank and pale.

Natsuma: "Well, if you count size, Mitsukuni's my little cousin."  
Hunny: "Hay Nata-chan, I was wondering."  
Natsuma: "What is it?"  
Hunny: "What size bra do you wear?"

Everyones' faces went pale again while Natsuma just laughed.

Natsuma: "I'm a 36C. Why?"  
Hunny: "Oh, no reason. I was just curious."

The entire host club turned pale and all wondered the same thing:

Everyone: 'HOW THE HECK DID SHE HIDE THOSE!?'

The End (To be continued)


	2. How'd You Hide Those?

**HAY!! SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED LATELY!! I've been bussy w/ school and my other stories. but,**

**HERE IS CHAPTER 2 **(it suck. you've benn warmed)

* * *

Ouran High School Host Club #2: How'd You Hide Those?

It was a beautiful day as the host club opened the doors to the garden they were hosting in.

Everyone: "Welcome!"

Ouran Host Club – Cherry Blossom Viewing Banquet. All the beautiful young ladies and hosts were sitting, drinking tea and talking.

Tamaki: "My princess, which cup of tea would you like to drink from? The Foley cup? The Worcester one? Or this Susie's Gardenia?"  
Girl #1: "They're so lovely."  
Girl #2: "These are British antiques, right?"  
Girl #3: "What type do you like Tamaki-kun?"

Tamaki grabbed her hand and brought their faces closer together.

Tamaki: "Of course, I'd choose the princess here for take out, please."  
Girl #3: "Oh, Tamaki-kun, that's…"

Natsuma just stared in disbelief.

Natsuma: "Is he always like this?"  
Kyouya: "Sadly yes, but I don't complain. It keeps the ladies happy and brings us many customers."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **(WITH THE TWINS)** xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The twins were off hosting some other girls as well.

Hikaru: "You've never been to the Covent Garden?"  
Girl #1: "No. I've only been to Portobello as far as antique markets are concerned."  
Kaoru: "This place is quiet enchanting. The Victorian wares were pretty much bought from there."

Suddenly, Kaoru's hand accidentally, or not, knocked over the tea that was on his tray.

Hikaru: "Kaoru!"

He grabbed his little brothers' hand and kissed his finger where he got burned. All the girls stared at the scene, ready to squeal at their unrequited brotherly love.

Hikaru: "Geez, it's because you were looking elsewhere. All you need to look at is me."  
Kaoru: "Hikaru…"

One of the girls' finally crack and swayed in her chair.

Girl #1: "Ahh, I can't take it anymore! It's so beautiful!"  
Girl #2: "That's such a waste! You should take it in carefully! This is a very important scene!"

Out of nowhere, Kyouya appeared. He had a few cherry blossoms in his hand.

Kyouya: "Exactly my guests. Just like these cherry blossoms, beauty is such an ephemeral entity. It will always look different each moment of the day. And so…"

In his hand appeared a magazine with the twins on the cover.

Kyouya: "I've made a photo collection that captures all these beautiful scenes that go on everyday. By the way, there's a version of each one of our club members. Including our newest requite. If you buy them all, there's also a special set price."

Natsuma heard him and sweat dropped.

Natsuma: "I don't even want to know how he got a picture of me."  
Girl #1: "I'll buy them!"  
Girl #2: "All of them!"  
Natsuma: "So that's how you fund yourselves, but when were pictures of us taken?"

The twins came up to her and put there hands on her shoulders.

Hikaru and Kaoru: "He has his ways."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **(WITH HONEY AND MORI)** xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Honey was mixing the drink and accidently spilled too much again. The girls didn't mind they just took it and drank it with their sushi.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **(TIME SKIP)** xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(a/n: for those of you who remember, I'm skipping the whole ordeal with them trying to conceal her. now, it's time for her to reveal herself)

After Tamaki had finished yelling at the twins, he as well as the rest of the female population (who had pulled the curtain open all the way) watched as Natsume unbuttoned her shirt and turned to show them her body. They all (including the hosts) gasped as they saw her tight, ripped MALE abs. Her (or rather his) body was so lean and built just right. The abs were firm, the shoulders were lean, and the face and rest of the body was practically sculpted to perfection and glowing.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **(IN THE HOST CLUB ROOM)** xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After the examinations had finished, Kyouya called all the hosts to the host room.

"Alright I think you know why we're all here." He and everyone else turned towards Diamond. "Diamond, care to tell us how you did that little trick in there?"

"Alright, alright. I'll tell." she sighed. "Look, I know that this may sound weird, but I'm not a normal person. I have these powers in me. I use them to help people. No, I'm not saying that I'm a superhero or anything, and I'm not the only one like me. Well actually, everyone else usually only has one power. Like the power to move things with their minds or to read minds, or even to make bombs with their hand or outta things. Our powers are actually called alices. I'm unique because instead of only having one alice, I actually have every one you can think of." She finished with a sigh before adding a little more. "That thing you say me doing in there, it was an illusion. I hope you knowing this won't affect how you feel about me and my staying here."

Before she could even blink, four pair of arms enveloped her in a giant tight hug. Tamaki, the twins, and Honey kept telling her how they didn't want her to leave. With that problem out of the way, the Host Club began to really get interesting.

To be continued...

* * *

**I hoped you liked it. The other chs will be better. Promise. I just needed to "steel" those chs.**

**Please review!!!**


End file.
